Under the Magician's Spell
Under the Magician's Spell is the seventh book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was published in 1996. The cover illustration consists of a person inside a magician's box that was sawed in half. A hat with a rabbit popping out of it was on the stage next to the box. Blurb It's a Little Chop of Horrors! You, and your little sister, and your best friend just found a new magic shop at the mall. The man inside calls himself the Magician. He's pretty creepy. Before you know it, your little sister runs out of the shop with his book of magic spells. If you read one of the spells, you find yourself in the magician's workshop. Suddenly you are part of a magic act. You are forced onstage, about to be sliced into a million pieces! If the three bullies from the school grab the book, you must find it before the magician makes your sister disappear...forever! The choice is yours in this scary GOOSEBUMPS adventure that's packed with over 20 super-spooky endings! Plot You meet your friend, Sid, at the mall and have to drag your little sister, Joanie, along. Joanie runs inside a magic shop and Sid winds up handcuffing his hands together inside the store. The shopkeeper, who calls himself "The Magician" informs them that there is no key for the handcuffs and mysteriously disappears. You furiously drag Joanie out of the shop when you discover that Joanie was holding an old book of spells. Sid suggests that you use one of the spells to get the handcuffs off. If you choose that option, you wind up on stage during a magic show as The Magician prepares to throw knives at you, make evil rabbits come after you, put you inside a box and put swords inside, or saw you in half. If you tell Sid to not try any spells and go back to the clubhouse and try to use regular tools to get the cuffs off, three bullies from school take the book and The Magician forces you to get it back... by making Joanie slowly disappear as leverage! List of endings There are twenty bad endings, one ambiguous ending, and two good endings. Bad endings }} Ambiguous endings }} Good endings }} International releases Gallery Under the Magician's Spell - UK Cover.jpg|UK Under the Magician's Spell - Spanish Cover - Bajo el embrujo del mago.jpg|Spanish (Bajo el Embrujo del Mago - Under the Spell of the Magician) Under_the_Magician's_Spell_-_Russian_Cover_-_Заклятие_чародея.jpg|Russian Under the Magician's Spell - German Cover 1 - Im Bann des Magiers.jpg|German (Ver. 1) (Im Bann des Magiers - Under the Spell of the Magician) Under the Magician's Spell - German Cover 2 - Im Bann des Magiers.jpg|German (Ver. 2) (Im Bann des Magiers - Under the Spell of the Magician) Les Sortilèges d'un magicien maléfique.jpg|French (Les Sortilèges d'un Magicien Maléfique - The Spells of an Evil Magician) Under the Magician's Spell - Norwegian Cover - Tryllekunstnerens onde triks.jpeg|Norwegian (Tryllekunstnerens Onde Triks - Magic Trick of Magician) GYG 07 Magicians Spell Hebrew cover.jpg|Hebrew GYG 7 Under Magicians Spell Australian cover.jpg|Australian GYG 07 Under Magicians Spell Chinese cover.jpg|Chinese Advertisement GYG 07 Under Magicians Spell bookad from OS44 1996.jpg|Book advertisement from Say Cheese and Die — Again!. Artwork Under the Magician's Spell (Full Art).jpg|Cover artwork by Mark Nagata. Trivia *If you look closely at the wood patterns on the stage, one of the patterns forms a skull. At the bottom of the curtains, there's another skull, a little less clear. *This is the first book in the series which asked the reader to draw cards to determine his or her ending. In this example, the reader loses regardless of whether he/she has the correct card or not, but in later books the Card Draw was used as a genuine method for deciding on a choice. *The tagline is a reference to the 1996 horror comedy movie, "Little Shop of Horrors". Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Magic Category:Bullies (topic) Category:Werewolves Category:Genies Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Giants Category:Birds Category:Grandparents Category:Zombies Category:Fish Category:Dogs Category:Sports Category:Change in Size Category:Disappearances Category:Summer Category:Books Released In 1996 Category:Covers by Mark Nagata